Travis Date MixUp
by Sassy Cassy
Summary: What will Riley do when Travis asks HER out instead of Chloe and she says yes?
1. Chapter 1

Chloe was modeling in front of her bedroom mirror. She was wearing her new clothes to school today and was admiring of how the outfit "worked" for her. "Oh, hey Travis, yea I am free Friday.. I'd love to!! See you soon." Chloe giggled as she practiced the conversation between her and Travis that might SOME DAY happen! Hey, it could be today. Just then, Riley came running into their room, "Hey! We're gonna be late for school! What are you doing?" "Just trying out my new outfit, you like?" "Yeah, it's cute, but we HAVE to go now!!!! Larry is starting to fall asleep on the flower bed, that's how I KNOW we're gonna be late." "Fine, fine.. Let's go." They both walked out side of the door. Larry jumped up. And followed them the whole time without saying a word. They were used to him following Riley around so much. They finally got to school and met up at the lockers. People were complimenting Chloe left and right on how good she looked. She noticed that one person didn't even give her a glance- Travis. "What is it that I do wrong?!" Yelled Chloe as she ran to the bathroom. Riley and Larry just stared at each other for a few seconds. "OKAY!!! Now that we are alone, I know you want me. So what do you say? How would you like to be my girlfriend?" Larry begged Riley. Riley sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you? NO!!!" Her loud voice caught everyone's attention. She smiled embarrassed and walked toward the bathroom, but before she could, Travis stopped her. He looked at her desperately. She could tell that he was gonna tell her something that was gonna surprise her. "Umm. You're Riley, right?" "Ummmm. yeah I guess I am." "Well, I just wanted to know if u were doing anything on Friday." Her heart started pounding. She was scared. She didn't want to go out with Travis. First of all, she didn't really like him, and second of all, that would be stabbing her sister in the back. "Not really, but if you are asking me out, the answer is no thank you." Travis looked really upset. Riley started to feel sick. She felt bad.  
  
What will Riley do? Will she change her mind, tell her sister, or think of something like a plan? Who knows.... Wait until chapter 2!!! Please Review.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Travis was just about to walk away, when Riley stopped him. He turned back around and looked at her. "I'll go out with you." "Ok!!! Thank you so much!!!!!" He kissed her cheek and ran off smiling. Riley felt nervous. How was she supposed to tell Chloe? Chloe walked up to her from the bathroom. "Come on, let's go to our first class." Riley just stared at her. "Are you ok?" Asked Chloe. Riley nodded her head yes. The whole morning Riley was thinking of ways to tell Chloe without hurting her. She just didn't know how. At lunch, Chloe, Riley, and Larry ate at the same table. "So. how hot was Travis today?" Asked Chloe. Nobody answered. A few minutes later, Travis walked up to their table and sat next to Chloe. Chloe smiled. She thought he was sitting just be with her. The whole time she smiled. Nobody said anything. The period ended, so they just all got up and left to go to their next classes.  
  
Will Chloe ever find out that Travis likes Riley and that they are going out? You'll just have to wait till chapter 3! 


	3. Chapter 3

School was finally over. Chloe and Riley walked home together and didn't say a word. Finally, Chloe mentioned going to the skating rink together on Friday, and how it would be so much fun. "I can't go roller skating on Friday, Chloe. I've got a date." Answered Riley. "A date? Lucky, with who?" Chloe asked her smiling very proudly of her. There was a big moment of silence. Riley didn't know what to say. "Uh.. I'm going with the new foreign exchange student, Mario." "Wow. Good job Riley!! He's totally hot, but doesn't he speak Spanish and not a word of English?" "Um. Oh yea, that's why I'm bringing along my Spanish dictionary!" "Oh! Okay, I'll just go to the skating rink with somebody else." They arrived home. Chloe ran to the kitchen to see what Manuelo was cooking, and Riley went upstairs to go see her mom. She told her about her date with Travis. "Wow, well good job honey. I hope you have fun with Travis, but wait a minute, isn't that the boy that Chloe has a crush on?" Riley nodded her head. She wondered what her mom would say when she found out that Chloe didn't know. "Oh, well Chloe doesn't mind?" "Well, sort of. I kind of haven't told her yet." "Well, you need to tell her." "What, and ruin her chances with her first boyfriend?" "She'll find out pretty soon anyway, and then what?" Riley agreed. She still didn't want to hurt her. Then she had the perfect idea. This way nobody would get hurt, and everything would be the same after Friday night.. or even better.  
  
What is Riley's plan? Will it all work out? Just wait until Chapter 5 to find out!! 


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, uh Chloe? Do you have a sec?" Asked Riley Friday afternoon. It was a few hours before her date. "Sure. What do you need, advice on your date?" "Not exactly, you see, I can get you a date with Travis tonight." "REALLY? Oh my God Riley!! I knew he liked me!!!" "Yeah, all you have to do is um. Dress up in my clothes and pretend to be me!" (They had the same haircut at this time.) Chloe smiled. She was happy she was finally going to date the boy of her dreams. Then she stopped to think. "Wait, if he likes ME, then why do I have to be you?" There was a great moment of silence. Riley looked down to the ground ashamed of herself. Instead of being yelled at like she expected, Chloe smiled, thanked her and ran to go find a good pair of Riley's clothes. Chloe looked great. "Umm. Chloe? He likes me." "I know that, but he doesn't know that I like him, so I'll just go out with him pretending to be you, just to see if I really like him, if we both do, I'll tell him the truth, and if I don't like it. We'll just go on living our normal, everyday lives." Riley thought for a moment. That was a good idea. She wondered why she hadn't thought of it herself! That night, Travis picked her up. What will happen at her date? Find out in Chapter 6!! 


	5. Chapter 5

The date went out perfectly. Travis didn't suspect a thing. They went to the movies, and little resturaunt, and they talked, A LOT. Chloe felt happy inside, but she knew sooner or later she would have to tell him. When they go to her doorstep, he was about to give her a good night kiss. Before he could, She told him the truth. Travis just looked at her, smiled, and gave her a nice good night kiss. She smiled and he smiled. "Let's go again next Friday night, you want to?" Asked Travis. "Yes, bye Travis." Answered Chloe. Travis and Chloe ended up with a good relationship that lasted a great while. And they live happily ever after. So far.  
  
THE END!!!!!! 


End file.
